marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Moonstomp (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0' | Weight = 142 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Formerly just a head | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Skrull Killer | Education = | Origin = Human Mutated by consuming the meat of Skrull's who were brainwashed to think they were cows. | PlaceOfBirth = Brixton | Creators = Mark Millar; Grant Morrison; Steve Yeowell | First = Skrull Kill Krew Vol 1 1 | Death = Avengers: The Initiative Vol 1 20 | HistoryText = Moonstomp is a British Neo-Nazi skinhead member of the Skrull Kill Krew. Moonstomp is one of the victims of the Skrull-turned-cow-turned-hamburger transformation known as Skrullovoria Induced Skrullophobia. He despises Skrulls so much that he's willing to work with Ryder a black man, even though he feels like he's compromising his values by doing so. Like most of the Skrull Kill Krew Moonstomp has shapeshifting powers, but has the preference to smash in his enemies heads with a regular claw hammer he always brought along. During his time with the Skrull Kill Krew, his degenerative condition gets worse, causing him to develop patches of dark skin, which displeases him immensely. Due to the degenerative properties of the infection, Moonstomp, Catwalk, and Dice's bodies eventually start to rot away. Riot and Ryder preserve their teammates' heads in cryo-stasis. This is done as they know they can only be brought back for one last mission. Ryder brought Moonstomp back with a mixture of a secretive fluids and a his own blood. Moonstomp was happy to be awake and alive, but less so when the chemicals alter his appearance to appear completely like a black person. At one point Moonstomp goes on a non-stop Skrull killing spree, even thought the other members are slowly changing heart, leaving native-born Skrulls alive. They even went as far as killing humans instead of the native Skrulls in front of Norman Osborn. This leads to Moonstomp being beaten and attacked by the rest of the team and later abandoned. | Powers = * Shape-Shifting: Due to eating Skrull Cow meat, Moonstomp body mutated allowing the ability to shape-shifter. He can mentally cause the unstable molecules that comprise his or her body to become pliant, enabling him to assume other forms through muscular expansion and contraction. Once a new shape has been assumed, it takes a conscious act of will to assume another form or revert to natural. Hence, he does not spontaneously lose his assumed form when asleep or unconscious. * Telepathy: Ryder taught the team to communicate via telepathy. * Skrull Vision: He can see through any Skrull’s disguise.  | Abilities =  His criminal past has skilled him with mechanics, vehicular skills, thieving skills as well as the usage of weapons, particularly hammers.  | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Shape-Shifting: He can only take on the appearance of an object or person and none of that object or person’s characteristics. There is a limit to the size of the object or person he can imitate. He cannot distend his mass any more than 1.5 times as large a volume as his original volume, nor can he contract his or her mass any more than 0.75 a volume as his or her original. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Nobbler: Moonstomp uses a regular Claw Hammer called "Nobbler" to smash his enemies heads in. | Notes = | Trivia = *His shirt commonly reads "Atom Heart Nutter", a reference to the album and British slang for a crazy person, " ". | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Secret Invasion casualties Category:Skrullovoria Induced Skrullophobia